Tradition
by comesinwaves
Summary: To him, Christmas meant the time of year where he was truly with his entire family. The Wildcats as they should be. No matter where in the country they moved or what they did, Christmas time brought them together. TxG RxK ZxS CxT


**This story is fueled from hours of present wrapping, and candy cane eating! I feel all festive now!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Disney then I think I'd be writing history not fanfiction!**

* * *

In all the years of his life it was Christmas, he realized, that held the most value in his memory. As time had progressed the holiday had meant different things to him but each occasion was cherished just the same.

When he was sixteen Christmas had meant very little to him. Looking back now it seemed a ridiculous notion but… he was a teenage boy. Nothing but girls and basketball mattered to the Troy Bolton of that time. _That _Troy Bolton refused to trim the tree or help his mother bake cookies. That Troy Bolton only appreciated Christmas for the time he got away from school. But of course _that _Troy Bolton was still mere days away from one of the most pivotal moments in his life: meeting Gabriella Montez.

That girl turned his world upside down. She turned him into someone he'd never dreamed he could be and changed his whole perception of the world. She giggled and danced her way around his life and every day he found himself just a little bit more in love with her. Within one short year of knowing her Troy Bolton as everyone knew him had changed.

But when December rolled around no one had been prepared for Troy's miraculous attitude change. He threw himself into the holiday spirit with an exuberance and enthusiasm that shocked even his parents. He was out every weekend taking his beloved girlfriend ice-skating or cruising the streets with her for decorated, lit up homes. He spent the week before Christmas fiercely protective of the small package he'd tried to hide under his sweater when he came home from the mall. He celebrated Christmas with his family, sitting around the tree, fidgeting uncomfortably, anxious to see his girlfriend.

He didn't get his reprieve until the next day when he and the rest of their friends gathered at Gabriella's house to belatedly celebrate the holiday while their parents resumed work or returned unwanted gifts. He curled up on the couch, Gabriella tucked neatly into his side while they all sipped on hot chocolate and demolished Zeke's entire batch of Christmas cookies. Sharpay with a sequined Santa hat perched jauntily on her head, handed out large parcels to every one of her friends all wrapped in hot pink cellophane. Chad swore loudly, startling Gabriella, when he realized the only present he had forgotten to bring was that of his girlfriend's. Ryan unwrapped seven gifts and received seven hats much to the sheepish embarrassment of all his friends and Troy and Gabriella managed to steal a small moment of peace in amongst the heated "Edward VS Emmet" debate between the girls.  
They snuck out stealthily, bounding up the stairs to her bedroom. They settled against her balcony railing, tangled up in one another intimately. It was their first Christmas together. That meant something to the both of them.  
Wordlessly they swapped gifts while the raucous noise of their friends swirled downstairs beneath them. Tears filled her eyes as she opened the teddy bear dressed in Wildcat uniform and he swept her into a crushing hug as the wrapping fell away to reveal a silver key ring with their picture on it. They exchanged kisses, curled tightly against each other, unwilling to let their moment end.

'We know you two are making out upstairs!' Chad voice hollered, shattering the silence and effectively ruining their moment.

Gabriella giggled, pulling out of Troy's arms. She laced her hand with his and still laughing led him back downstairs amid catcalls and wolf whistles. Troy, chided into sharing his girlfriend, settled back into the couch watching Gabriella. She danced fluidly around the room to the upbeat music pulsing from her stereo, bouncing excitedly on toes of the beloved blue knit boots that Sharpay had given her. Clutching both Sharpay and Taylor's hands she twirled and twisted. He sighed, leaning back against the couch, content just to watch her for now. Her eyes sparkled brightly and giddily she broke out in a deadpan waltz with Sharpay. Her eyes flickered over to him from time to time and he was struck by how beautiful she was. He was truly lucky and he could only pray that things would never ever change.

* * *

The year after that and they found themselves in California. Weighed down by basketball and studies they both opted to spend their holiday season nearby rather than returning home to Albuquerque. That Christmas, their second Christmas was a noticeably lacklustre event compared to their previous one. They erected a small, plastic Christmas tree in Troy's apartment and he was forced to take on two extra shifts at work just to cover the bills for the presents he bought. They worked tirelessly for the most of December, Troy swamped with basketball practice and theatre rehearsals and Gabriella working well into each night on essays that her professors demanded. When the 25th finally rolled around they were more thankful than anything to have a reprieve. They woke up late that morning, lazily curled in one another arms, the crisp sheets draping over their bare bodies. Around 11 o'clock they shuffled out into the lounge room, still scantily clad to offer their parents hazy Christmas greetings. His parents remained in Albuquerque with Chad, Sharpay and Taylor while Anna Montez was on a business trip in Sweden. After their customary phone calls were made Gabriella moved into the kitchen to microwave a box of frozen turkey meat and presented him twenty minutes later with a feast of mashed potatoes, turkey and coffee. They sat opposite each other at his cramped, small kitchen table and tucked into their makeshift meal. Every moment or so they would look up and exchange shy smiles before dropping their gaze back to their food. As if on cue as soon as the last of Gabriella's turkey disappeared between her lips the phone began to ring. Troy hopped feverishly across the apartment to find it. Almost instantaneously loud shouts and squeals pierced his eardrums.

'MEEEERRRRYYYYY CHRRRIIIIISSSTTTMMAASSS!' came the greeting, echoing from thousands of miles away.

Troy laughed, switching the phone onto the speaker, beckoning for his girlfriend to join him. Together, curled up on the couch beside the twinkling Christmas tree they chatted comfortably with their friends just as they had the Christmas beforehand. Talking with them, Sharpay, Taylor and Chad with Ryan and Kelsi joined in a crackly three-way conversation it felt like they were there in Albuquerque with them again rather than spread out all across the country.

When they finally hung up, Gabriella settled back against his chest again and ended their Christmas by watching cheesy TV specials for the rest of the night.

It wasn't a conventional Christmas, like the ones they watched on TV. There sure as hell was no snow, there was no ridiculously oversized meal, no hideous sweaters. It was small and completely different to anything he had ever imagined. But with her, his family, by his side he knew he could ever want anything else.

* * *

Christmases in college passed all the same. Sometimes they were home, with or without the rest of the gang, dragging the long wintry nights out with loud music and partying. Sometimes they stayed in California, exchanging gifts and three hour long-distance phone calls that cost Troy and Gabriella a third of their joint income. He finally decided on acting as his final career choice and at the end of their college senior year he and Gabriella moved to LA. She started law school at UCLA and Troy landed himself various, small roles for guest stars or extras on TV. While Gabriella studied her tirelessly, Troy twiddled his thumbs impatiently and waited for his big break. When Christmas came around his acting had reached a dry spell and he was bored and irritated. Gabriella was overworked, exhausted and seriously wondering why she ever wanted to be a lawyer. Bickering was a constant every evening and almost once a week one of them slept on their couch. In a desperate attempt to pull themselves out of their slump before things got worse, Troy booked them tickets to New York.

When they stepped off the plane on the 20th of December and into the bustling storm that was New York it was like a breath of fresh air. Gabriella, sans laptop for once, smiled briefly and their hands touched intimately as they reached for their luggage. By the time they'd reached Taylor and Chad's apartment Troy was sitting a little straighter and Gabriella had shifted closer to him. Within a day things had turned around completely. Gabriella and Troy braved the cold of the outdoors and attempted last minute Christmas shopping. They linked their gloved hands and wandering among the swirling snow, cheerful lights and holiday music Gabriella's face glowed. She smiled at Troy, more relaxed than he'd seen her since she'd started college, laughing at his jokes, curling tightly into him to shield herself from the cold. Finally Taylor came and stole Gabriella away from him and left Troy aimlessly wandering the streets still hopelessly looking for the perfect gift for Gabriella. Her bright, relaxed face played over and over again in his mind and he instantly remembered the high school girl he'd fallen in love with so long ago. He finally stopped outside one store wide eyed. _That_ was what he wanted to give Gabriella.

Come Christmas Day and the entire group made their way to Chad and Taylor's mid-town Manhattan apartment. Sharpay and Zeke arrived first in a sleek, shiny black car from their apartment on the Upper East Side and Kelsi and Ryan arrived minutes later by cab from their Soho loft. Hugs and cries were exchanged as they reunited with Troy and Gabriella after a long six months. Within the hour they were settled in front of the TV eating a full turkey roast curtesy of Zeke catching up on what they had missed. By the time the first bottle of wine had been drained Troy already knew that Kelsi and Ryan were a formidable Broadway machine and Sharpay was set to star in an up and coming musical starting off-Broadway. By the time the second bottle of wine was halfway empty Sharpay decided it was time to exchange gifts. Troy's stomach twinged nervously and he fidgeted in his seat while the first round was handed out. Gabriella unwrapped a pair of feathered handcuffs from Chad who winked slyly at Troy, followed by a thick, heavy novel from Taylor that sent Gabriella into raptures. The pile of presents thinned, finding Troy swathed in a New York Knicks scarf from Chad and clutching a custom pair of Cons from Kelsi. Finally the pile reached to one tiny box wrapped in gold paper. Sharpay dove for it and extended it to Gabriella.

'For you,' she grinned.

Gabriella frowned, shifting aside her mountain of presents to accept the gold box. She unwound Sharpay's pashmina from her shoulders and then leant back against Troy.

'Who's this from?' she questioned the room curiously.

The other occupants met her with blank stares and Troy cleared his throat.

'That would…uh…be me,'

Gabriella glanced up at him, only confusion evident in her dark eyes.

'But…you already got me a present,' she stated.

'Well, I got you two,'

Gabriella shrugged and turned to opening the gift. Troy's entire body became numb, only aware of his rapidly thudding heart banging against his ribcage. Gabriella, on his lap tore the remainder of the paper away to reveal a small blue box. A collective gasp came from _everyone _in the room and Gabriella's wide eyes were all Troy needed. Gently, he eased her off his lap and plucked the box from her limp fingers. He then crouched beside the couch so he was at her eye level and opened the box.

'Troy…' she murmured weakly, 'What…'

Her eyes were round and shock radiated from every inch of her. He could only hope that it was the good kind of shock.

'Gabi,' he said softly, 'This year hasn't been easy on either of us this year, but for me, the only thing that kept me from tearing my own hair out was you. I love you Gabi, happy, giddy, giggly, cranky, moody, and tearful. I love you no matter what you're thinking or what you're feeling and I want to be there for so, so many more of those crazy years. I want you to be there with me for…everything. So, please, Gabi, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

Gabriella gawked at him and Troy heard the single breath being held by the other Wildcats. He stared up at his girlfriend hopefully, fearful of a rejection.

'But…' she stammered helplessly.

Troy understood what she'd been thinking. They'd gone to the verge of breaking up many a time in the prior four months since she started law school. Proposal seemed like the step in the opposite direction to which they had been going. But being with Gabriella in New York had reminded him of how much he loved her and how much she brightened his life up. He truly did love her, no matter what state they were in, and he wanted to be with her forever.

'Gabi…' he encouraged gently.

'Oh god,' she clapped her hands to her mouth, a belated reaction taking over her features, 'Oh…Troy. Of course yes!'

At that three-lettered word the entire room burst out into cheers while Troy slid the diamond ring onto her finger. She pulled him up to her level, fusing their lips soundly. They spent the rest of the evening exchanging languid professions of their love while their friends groaned. They ignored them, kept entirely in their small world of two. For Troy that Christmas held moments that forever he held close to his heart.

* * *

When she finally finished law school, they decided to make the trek to New York to join the rest of the Wildcats. They settled in Manhattan where Gabriella resumed work at a highly prestigious law firm and Troy switched from TV to Broadway. His star quickly rose and before long he was on his way to becoming noted actor. The month of December brought many hours spent in queues for the checkout and fighting off the bone chilling cold. As appointed by the girls all the men were sent traipsing out to the wilderness where they had to choose a tree for the holidays. When they lugged the heavy monstrosity back to Manhattan they found the girls out, getting pedicures much to Chad's disgust. The week leading up to Christmas found Troy tending to an ill Gabriella who swore blind that she was perfectly healthy and swatted off all his aid despite the terrible flu she had. Finally when Christmas rolled around Gabriella leapt out of bed, spirited and supposedly healthy. They all gathered in Sharpay and Zeke's cavernous penthouse a place where champagne and martinis were always on the ready.

The second they walked through the door their parents converged on them, Gabriella's mom swooping her into hug, pressing kisses all over her daughter's face, while Troy and his father shook hands before pulling one another into an affectionate hug. Sharpay, ever the blonde bombshell in a figure hugging dress, swanned around graciously, snapping at the hired help who didn't look busy enough. When Gabriella was offered a glass of champagne she declined sweetly and Troy frowned. He knew his wife and she was never one to turn down a good glass of champagne. She obviously was still sick. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head comfortingly.

Soon after, feverish gift giving broke out and Troy submerged himself in it wholeheartedly. Gabriella sat on his lap, her red dress hitched up to her knees and her matching shoes discarded somewhere under the tree. While Sharpay presented her fiancé with a gift holding everyone's attention captive Gabriella shifted in his lap to face him.

'Are you okay Gabi?' he questioned seriously.

Her eyes danced excitedly and she squirmed, 'I'm fine. I promise. I just want to give you your Christmas present,'

'I've already opened yours. I loved it!'

Gabriella shook her head firmly, 'No. I have another one. Please, will you open it?'

Troy's eyes flickered over to the rest of the group who were oohing and ahhing over Zeke's new gift and before glancing back to his wife. Sharpay had insisted they open one present at a time but… they didn't have to see everyone open their gifts did they?

'Ok,' he smiled, 'I'll let you do that!'

Gabriella pursed her lips and dipped her eyes shyly. She snapped open her clutch purse and stuck her hand within its depths. She emerged, her fingers gripping up a folded sheet of paper, extending it to him.

'Merry Christmas Wildcat,'

Troy accepted the paper, frowning as he unfolded it. Large amounts of tiny black print covered the page and Troy scanned over it quickly. Finally his eyes snapped back up to his wife who was smiling excitedly.

'You're…' he began shakily, 'you're…'

Gabriella's eyes sparkled with tears and she nodded proudly, 'I am Troy,'

'But…you…me…oh my god,'

Gabriella gathered his hands in hers gently and pressed them to her still-flat abdomen.

'Congratulations Wildcat, you're going to be Daddy,'

Troy bowed his head so his forehead was resting against hers. Overwhelmed with emotion they sat their together, marvelling silently at their miracle.

'Uh…excuse me?'

Sharpay's snippy voice broke into their quiet bubble causing both of them to look up suddenly. Every eye in the room was staring at them, prying curiously.

'Would you like to explain what you two are doing?' she demanded.

Troy exchanged a look with Gabriella who nodded affirmatively before grinning widely.

'I'm going to be a father!' he announced proudly.

The entire room burst into a cacophony of noise and everyone converged on them. Gabriella was swooped up by both her own mother and Troy's who began blubbering, hugging her tightly. His father congratulated Troy gruffly and Chad whooped arrogantly about being _Uncle Chad. _When they were finally released, Troy swept Gabriella back into his arms, kissing her softly. For him that Christmas was truly the start of something new.

* * *

Their next year flew by. Zeke and Sharpay finally got married, squeezing four month pregnant Gabriella into a bridesmaid dress and Taylor and Chad announced their own engagement, becoming the last Wildcat pair to do so. Taylor ran for a position in the New York office and won it easily, Troy and Sharpay starred as a brother and sister duo in the Neilson/Evans production that took the acting world by storm and Gabriella won numerous legal cases that made her a common name in the New York Times despite the swollen stomach that made her waddle. August 18th arrived, and in the midst of his rehearsals his phone began to ring. Gabriella's frantic voice came over the line, announcing that her waters had broken and that he needed to come to pick her up.

By the time Christmas came around it was a joyous, and over excitable occasion. Dewy eyed and vague with sleeplessness, Gabriella wandered the malls in December, clutching their baby to her chest while Troy bounced around in front of her, pulling things off the shelf like he was a child himself once again. Their apartment became filled with every kind of "Baby's First Christmas" merchandise under the sun and if he had had it his way the Christmas tree would have been up by Thanksgiving. His goofy grin was only wiped from his face once when the baby was placed upon the mall Santa's knee and Troy growled low in his throat, hovering about protectively, muttering about perverted old men.

Christmas was celebrated in their own apartment for once and on the 25th all the Wildcats gathered together. Baby Ally Bolton was passed hesitantly around the room, Chad certain he was going to break her if he touched her. Troy pouted jealously from the corner of the room as his pride and joy was held lovingly by all her uncles and aunts. That Christmas the first Wildcat baby was spoilt rotten despite the fact that she was far too young to even enjoy the occasion. Troy and Gabriella, ever the proud parents, sat together under the tree, their baby held between them as they unwrapped all of Ally's presents. Kelsi loudly proclaimed them "the cutest family she'd ever seen".

Christmases had changed forever for everyone but Troy was certain he'd never want it to go back.

* * *

Soon after that the Wildcat family expanded and changed. Kelsi shyly announced her pregnancy in the March of the next year and at the reception at Chad and Taylor's wedding they proclaimed they were moving to Washington to pursue Taylor's dream of politics. The day they moved Kelsi, six months pregnant and overly hormonal, sobbed helplessly and Sharpay refused to meet Taylor's eyes. After all those years in New York together and they were moving away. They parted with Taylor's promise to return as soon as she could.

The years flew by and the Wildcat's continued to grow and before long Christmas had come around for them again. Christmas Eve brought the arrival of the Danforth family, Taylor, Chad, 2-year-old Harper, her baby brother Jaden and all their luggage into the Bolton house. Ally squealed in delight, converging on her young cousin, babbling at a very high speed. Excitement was high that night while all the youngest members of the household waited expectantly for the arrival of Santa Claus.

Troy was awoken very early the next morning by two little hands patting his face. He cracked his eyes open to meet the exact same shade of electric blue that he knew resided in his own eyes.

'Hey Ally Oop,' he croaked, offering her a weary grin, 'You're up early,'

'MEERRRRRYY CHRISSSTTMMAAASSSS DADDY!' she shrieked, bouncing onto the bed.

'Merry Christmas,' he replied softly.

He rolled onto his stomach to look at the clock beside him. 4am. He groaned, raking a hand over his face, wishing he could go back to sleep.

'Daddy, can I open my presents yet? Please, please, please, please?' Ally begged.

'Ally, you know the rules,' a gentle voice reminded.

Troy opened his eyes again at the sound of his wife's voice. Gabriella was standing in the doorway, her hair in a messy bun, still dressed in her pyjamas, a robe thrown over her. Their toddler, two year old Luke was wide eyed clutching his Christmas stocking in one hand and his mother's spare hand with the other and the baby of the family Avery nestled on her hip.

Ally wrinkled her nose at her mother, 'But mommy…' she began.

'But nothing Ally Cat. Go find Aunt Taylor. She's looking for the breakfast cereal, can you help her?'

Ally tossed her head, thick, dark curls flying everywhere and pranced out of the room. Luke watched her leave and hesitantly waddled after her.

Gabriella chuckled, wandering over to the bed, placing Avery on his chest.

She leant down and brushed her lips against his and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

Troy stared down at Avery, whose eyes were round and inquisitive. Out of the three Bolton children only Luke had inherited his mother's dark eyes. Avery was the only one who had gained Troy's blonde hair that now sat atop her head as a feathery down.

'Good morning Ave,' he greeted softly, placing a hand on the baby's backside and back to keep her in place. The baby blinked in reply.

Gabriella nudged him gently, 'You have to get up, everyone else is,'

'Everyone?'

Gabriella nodded, 'The sugar pumping through their veins, plus seeing one another again, plus Santa Claus was enough. They've been up since two,'

Troy groaned again, listening to the sounds of Chad and Taylor moving around their brownstone downstairs.

'Ok, I'll be down in a minute,'

She nodded and got up from the bed, prying Avery from his grip. She ambled to the door and then stopped, turning back around.

'What is it?' he questioned concernedly.

'Merry Christmas Wildcat,' she murmured softly.

His face softened, and he smiled in reply, 'Merry Christmas Waterbug,'

With that she turned and shuffled from the room.

A few hours later and Troy, Chad and the five children were waiting impatiently. Gabriella had wrangled her kids into festive dresses and sweaters, scooping a fidgeting Ally's hair into a neat ponytail. While Taylor was gone for a shower Chad had been put in charge of his own children and without Troy's help he'd managed to clothe the children. Barely. Harper looked forlorn as she played with her lopsided pigtails that was Chad's best handiwork, and Jaden whined kicking his legs at the onesie that had seemingly been put on back to front.

'Chad, what the hell is wrong with you?' Taylor sighed as she walked into the lounge room, her hair still damp from her shower.

'What do you mean?' Chad asked cluelessly.

'See you're child? The one sitting there on the floor screaming? He's screaming Chad. Do you think something's wrong with him?'

Chad looked down at his son and shrugged, 'I thought he was hungry or something,'

Taylor rolled her eyes, scooping the baby off the floor, 'You put his onesie on back to front you idiot. There's even a tag to show you were the back is. How dense are you?'

Troy chuckled amusedly as Taylor walked from the room, soothing her baby.

'Shut up,' Chad growled, 'Hasn't anything like that ever happened to you?'

Troy shook his head, still laughed, 'Never. I know how to dress my children!'

'Don't worry Chad,' Gabriella's voice came, 'Troy forgot to put a diaper on Ally once when we're going the opening of his show. It wasn't pleasant, I'll tell you that,'

Chad guffawed loudly and Troy glowered at him, before pouting at his wife, 'Thanks Gabi. Thanks for sticking up for me,'

'Any time sweetheart,' she replied sweetly.

Gabriella then turned to Harper who whimpered.

'Come on sweetie,' she coaxed, 'We'll go fix your hair, ok?'

As Gabriella carried the child from the room Chad turned to Troy, 'What was wrong with her hair?'

Just as both Taylor and Gabriella returned to the lounge room with the children a knock was heard on the door downstairs.

'Someone's here!!' Ally shrieked, leaping up from her spot where she was rattling presents under the tree, 'Can I let them in, can I let them in, please, please, please, please?'

Gabriella smiled, 'You can help me,'

Troy watched as both Ally and his wife left the room to head for the door. A moment later more shrieks filled the air and he heard the voices mingling easily. Ally bounced into the room, clutching the hand of the only Evans child, Katie. Katie was the spitting image of her mother, shy and meek with mousy brown hair. Beside over-exuberant Ally she was positively timid. In her hands she was clutching a small keyboard that looked like it had been made just for her and Troy smiled.

'Merry Christmas Miss Katie,'

He opened up his arms to the child who ambled over hesitantly. No matter how many afternoons he spent off work walking around the zoo with Ally and Katie, the younger child was still always shy.

She clambered up into his lap while Ally leapt away to go find the rest of the Evans family.

'Do you remember Uncle Chad?' Troy asked gently while Chad waved at her.

Katie studied her with cautious eyes before ducking her head into Troy's chest, away from Chad.

Chad laughed and shrugged, 'I guess that's what I get for moving across the country,'

'Did Santa come to you Kate?' Troy questioned, patting her small knee.

The tiny head embedded in his chest nodded and Troy smiled.

'You must have been a good girl. What did Santa get you?'

She lifted her head and extended the keyboard cautiously as if Troy was might take it off her.

'Wow,' Troy said enthusiastically, 'That's pretty cool. Can you play any songs on it?'

Katie studied him pensively before finally nodding her head.

'Do you wanna play one for me?'

Katie shifted in his lap so she could set the keyboard on her tiny knees. With a great amount of concentration furrowing her brow she set about hitting the keys. It began as the first three notes of Hot Cross Buns but turned into a jumble of noise. She pounded away and Chad winced.

By the time she had finished she had the attention of everyone in the room. Gabriella was the first clapping loudly for her goddaughter and Troy joined in. Kelsi and Ryan were leaning in the doorway; smiling and their eyes were light with mirth.

'She takes after her mom,' Troy called out teasingly.

'What can I say, I taught her well!' Kelsi giggled.

Katie leapt off her godfather's lap and toddled over to her parents easily. Just as Kelsi scooped her up the doorbell rang again. Nobody bothered to move, knowing exactly whom it was, knowing they would have no qualms letting themselves in.

'We're here!' Sharpay's voice floated through the door, 'Brace yourselves!'

As if on cue more screaming started and the sound of thundering feet was heard.

Two little heads appeared in the door and began to tear into the room. Gabriella giggled; slinging the smallest one into her arms while Chad grabbed the other one. The two Evans twins, Emmy and Noah squealed in their respective aunt and uncle's arms. Sharpay followed behind them, clutching only her purse, while her husband struggled to bring the mountains of presents in.

'Can we open presents _now_?' Ally huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Gabriella placed Emmy down on the ground, to wobble around the room and kissed her daughter's forehead, cupping her face.

'You've been spending too much time with your Aunt Sharpay haven't you?'

Sharpay looked up from the consideration of her nails, 'You say that like it's a bad thing!'

'Presents Mom!' Ally whined.

* * *

That became their tradition. As the Wildcat family grew and more children were added to each family they became part of that tradition. No matter what had happened during the year, it carried on just the same. When Sharpay's play flopped and she was humiliated, when Chad missed the winning shot for his team and was disgraced, when Zeke gave an entire restaurant full of patrons food poisoning, when Gabriella's mom became ill, they were there for it all. Times weren't easy but Christmas always brought them back together. Occasionally they celebrated in Albuquerque or Washington. One year they were in Aspen and another year it was from the Cedars Sinai hospital when Kelsi was admitted for an emergency appendectomy.

It was odd, considering his passionate disinterest in Christmas all those years ago. He found it hard to believe especially because the man he was today began Christmas shopping in May. So when Christmas rolled around again and Gabriella, while buttoning up Avery's coat and looking for Luke's hat, asked him to go down to the basement to unearth the Christmas decorations he just smiled.

To him, Christmas meant the time of year where he was truly with his _entire _family. The Wildcats as they should be. No matter where in the country they moved or what they did, Christmas time brought them together.

It was tradition.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are the best Christmas presents you can give. :P Happy Holidays!**


End file.
